Walking in Chamomile Fields
by LiteratureAtMidnight
Summary: Ivan is lonely, the only one who understands that is the cold season-winter. But how will Ivan deal with a certain girl slipping into his life; Chamomile, a girl who's recently moved to Russia is trying to escape her past and none too willingly to trust someone. Ivan must travel through hell back to gain her trust, or will he think it's not worth it? Come find out.
1. Prologue

(Prologue)

Russia sat quietly on the bench, winter air nipped and pulled at him. Never satisfied with the Russian, was winter. Scaring away others with it's cold embrace, similar to Russia, but his embrace was filled with warmth. Something that no one has ever dared to find out about. Russia was lonely, and the only one who understood that was the cold season. A childish smile remained frozen on his face, but darker emotions lied underneath his facade. But here sat Russia, waiting for something. He felt it that morning when he ran away from Belarus, the sense that a life changing event or thing was about to happen. So there he sat, waiting for it. He couldn't feel the cold anymore, so he didn't really worry about sitting in the freezing weather for long hours, only icy terrain to keep him company. Little did he know, the thing he was waiting patiently for would appear a lot sooner then he expected.


	2. Chapter One: Quite A Slipping Event

**WARNING: There is coarse language in the fanfiction below, if you are not comfortable with such language, you are asked to not read onward as this fanfiction contains it. If you are okay with such with such language, continue reading. Thanks for your time~**

-LiteratureAtMidnight

Chammie sighed, as she set down boxes on her new apartment's floor. Finally, she was able to break free of her bitter, unrelenting parents. Parents that were determined to have the perfect daughter, something that Chammie wasn't. They were so determined that their daughter would be a poised and graceful, that they named her Chamomile. A ridiculous name, in her opinion. Sure, she could bare their insults and such, but when they agreed with her abusive boyfriend, then that was the last straw. Picking up her bags, she moved to somewhere she always wished to live. Russia. On a plane ride that took her across the world, she was happy to have her family out of her hair-in a place that they wouldn't find her. The only set-back from moving here, is that Chammie moved in the dead of winter.

The cold Russian winter greeted her, when she first stepped off the airplane. Luckily, she decided to pack her winter coats with her. Looking up from her boxes, she glanced at the clock on the stove. 7:44 AM, she noted. Chammie got a job at a local teahouse, a job she had a bit experience in since her parents were obsessive over anything regal-which included tea. Something that Chammie is actually glad about for once; today was Chammie's first day, and her shift started at 8:00 o'clock. Good thing I scouted the area beforehand Chammie thought, dropping the last of the boxes onto the floor, Chammie raced to the door. Quickly, Chammie put on her olive green knitted hat over her dark chocolate brown hair. Stepping into her boots, she hurriedly shrugged into her winter jacket and swaddled her beloved scarf around her neck.

That scarf was the only thing that she had to remind herself of her dearly departed Grammie, lovingly she knitted Chammie the scarf. The scarf was white, and on it was tiny hearts, the hearts were coloured in a variety of colours. Not one heart was the same, each a different shade that showed the painstaking time and effort put into it. Chammie couldn't even think of leaving the precious garment with her parents, they would just throw it in the trash. Where most of Grammie's belongings were now located. Shaking her head, Chammie rid herself of anymore depressing thoughts. Walking out the door, she shut and locked it behind her and made her way downward. Chammie raced down flight after flight of stairs, until she was finally outside.

The cold winter air hit her like a wave, leaving her sputtering and not knowing where up or down was. After taking a slight breather, Chammie continued walking to her new job. The wind nipped viciously at Chammie's face, with a furrowed brow, Chammie pulled the scarf higher onto her face-blocking her nose from the cold. Increasing the zest in her step, she made sure to not to slip on the icy sidewalk. Mentally, Chammie patted herself on the back for buying boots which had gripping abilities. As she would be most likely slipping and cracking her head open, if her boots didn't have them. "Shit" she muttered to herself, she had forgotten her mitts. Her hands were now freezing cold, she tried to stuff them into her pockets but quickly realized that the pockets were equally cold. Muttering more curses underneath her breath, she pulled her sleeves further down on her hands, retracting her hands a bit into them. Hands balled into fists, making sure that her fingers didn't freeze off, she grumbled "I'm a goddamn idiot". Chammie was now speed-walking in a park, trying desperately to make it to the teahouse quickly, so she didn't have to spend anymore time in the cold. "Almost there" she sighed, a cramp starting to built in her side, told her that she should have stretched before running a couple blocks. But she was freezing her buns off, so she wouldn't be stopping anything soon, no matter how bad the bastard of a cramp was. Which is what she told herself, that is before she slipped on ice.

Stupidly, Chammie decided it was a good idea to run without looking where she was walking-in the dead of winter. Now Chammie groaned in pain, as she lied on her back in the snow. "That's what I get" she muttered to herself, Chammie dearly hoped that now one witnessed the embarrassing moment in her life. But God wasn't on her side today, as a rumbling chuckle surrounded her. Cracking open her eyes, she looked up. A dark shadow loomed over her, cocking her head backwards, her bright honey coloured eyes locked onto a pair of deep violet. "Well shit" Chammie muttered to herself, well it looks like today is the start to a beautiful day.


End file.
